


Aesthetics and other reasons

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting, dork boyfriends, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are Teddy’s wings leathery and not feathery, one might wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetics and other reasons

It was a lazy afternoon. Billy had given up on the comic book he was reading and was sprawled on his back on his bed. He stared upside-down at Teddy, who was hunting for something on eBay without much enthusiasm.  
"Say, Tee..." Billy started and glanced once at the abandoned comic book (as best he could from his position). "I'm wondering, how come when you grow wings, they're not of the feathered kind?" He finally asked and pulled the book over to look at one angelic figure splattered across the double-page spread.   
  
Teddy began his reply with a shrug. "It doesn't quite fit the 'look', does it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess-"  
  
"And besides--"  
  
Billy blinked at the muttered addition. He glanced up at Teddy before concluding the blood was rushing too much to his head, making him roll over, book still at hand. "And besides...?"  
  
Teddy meshed his lips together before standing up. "It'll be faster to show you. But before I do, remember these three next things. One-" He held up a finger. "I love you."  
  
"Already off to a great start...?" Billy frowned with a snicker.  
  
"Two - I warned you, your last chance to back off."   
  
Billy rolled his eyes. "And three?"  
  
Teddy held now three fingers up. "You asked for this."  
No sooner did he finish, Teddy grew a pair of wings, not overly large but quite impressive regardless with aptly green feathers. Billy sat up to better appreciate the sight. It was quite awe-inspiring and he concluded he quite liked it, but then Teddy looked so apologetic and held his three fingers up in reminder of what he had just finished counting. Billy frowned in mild confusion before Teddy flapped his wings, filling the room with a flurry of feathers.  
  
"WOAH!" Billy exclaimed, flailing his arms and coughing. "Ok, that-"  
  
"I warned you!"   
  
"You did!" Billy relented and in a fit of frustration spelled all the feathers away. Teddy undid his wings and gave Billy a look that was a mixture of remorse and admission, this all powerful 'I told you' he would not say verbally.  
  
"...they... do look better. The other wings, I mean."  
  
"They do."  
  
"I think your auction's about to close."  
  
Teddy turned back to the computer in a haste, leaving Billy to spit out one last feather from his mouth.  



End file.
